Breathe
by Rockets Love
Summary: Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright. But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian. FABINA!
1. First Breath

BREATHE  
_Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright._

_But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian._

* * *

**Third Person Point Of View**

The Anubis house was unusually silent, except one soul was alone on the second floor. The house was silent was silent on account that it was 11:45 am on a Tuesday.

Nina Martin sat in her and Amber Millington's bedroom. She sat silently and recalled the events of 3 weeks ago.

_Nina and Fabian had sneaked into the attic once again. Even though they began to date two months ago- making it May 2011- nothing had become awkward between their searching in the attic._

_"Look!" Fabian called over to Nina, who was on the other side of the small room, in a British accent_

_"What?" Nina said in an American accent, walking over to what Fabian was looking at._

_In his hands he held was a worn out, almost yellow, piece of blank copy paper. Nina was already able to read it at first sight and it said:_

_My last moments, Victor had conquered my last moments of sanity. I know by the end of tonight I will not remember a thing, but I write this as a reminder that Victor is a horrid man. He has injected me with an unknown substance, but I soon found the shot that injected me with. All it said was: to forget. Just please; if you find this please stop him. The source to his weakness is the Black Crow, the stuffed black crow. Inside the eye of the crow is a key, a gold key. It unlocks a jewelry box. Inside that box is a note the note says numbers, and a map. Follow the star on the map, and you will find a safe. The number on the note is the combination. Inside the safe is the answer. The safe is silver, and is in a room with 12 other safes. I drew a red star on the bottom of the correct one. Please, may someone find this letter. (Sarah)_

_"It was Sarah!" Nina asked her boyfriend_

_"My lord" Fabian said looking up at her._

_"You are so smart, for finding this" Nina congratulated Fabian, and he said thank you with a kiss._

_Nina wrapped her arms around Fabian neck and he grabbed her hips. Since they were already on their knees, when the fell on the ground in a compromising position it didn't hurt too much._

_"I love you" Fabian said between breathes_

_"I love you too" Nina said as she continued with her boyfriend._

Now that she thinks about it, it may not have been too good of an idea to do that, then and there.

She looked at the clock, it had been 3 minutes. She stood up and walks to her vanity and looked down. And there her future was held. One written character and seven letters.

**Nina Martin's Point Of View**

My heart dropped. How will I tell Fabian? How will I tell my parents? His parents? The others in Anubis? The school?

I won't be allowed to stay at a boarding school in a different country with this! Oh gracious! My life is over.

I just have to stop thinking and go back to class, It should be lunch period now so maybe I could see Fabian. No way in Sweden am I going to tell him today, I still need to figure things out.

I take the test and I picked up my secret box, the one where I keep all the attic clues and my diary, and I stick the test inside and put it under my bed. I hope I can keep this secret for awhile.

I walked back to the main campus and meet up with the Fabian and the rest of them.

**Fabian Ritter's Point Of View**

I waited for Nina; I hadn't seen her last period. I was curious as to where she was, but I quickly let it go when I saw her walking over to our lunch table.

She sat next to me silently, it was strange. "What's wrong?" I whisper to her

"Nothing" She simply states in her American accent.

I just decided to leave it alone, she seemed upset- but at the same time she seemed she needed to be left alone.

We ate our lunches; well we were until Alfie stuck his banana in his ear- that was when we all lost our appetite.

Were served sixth and seventh period and went back to the Anubis house.

Nina went straight up to her room, it was odd. So, I followed her.

When I got to her room, all I heard were sobs. My heart broke a little bit each time I heard her gulp and cry more

I couldn't take it anymore, but I couldn't stand to look at her in whatever state she could be in so I walked downstairs and sat in the common room.

I needed to know what was so upsetting, but I had an underlying theory that it was all my fault.

**Amber Millington's Point Of View**

I passed Fabian on my way upstairs, he seemed disturbed, but I quickly forgot about it and made my way into my room.

When I entered I found a sobbing Nina on her bed, and I quickly ran to her side, maybe this is why Fabian was upset, maybe they broke up..?

"Nina, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask the American

She sat up on her bed and wiped her eyes as she said "nothing"

She got off her bed and pulled out her bed, and grabbed her diary. She began to write, I tried to sneak a peek, but she wrote in cursive, and since I usually write in print I cannot read cursive upside down.

When she set her diary under her bed I asked her "Alright, tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you" Nina said quietly sobbing.

I hugged her and said "alright, alright. It's fine"

I wish she could tell me what was wrong, but she will when the time comes. At least I hope she will.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Alright! Tell me what you thought. I want to know!(: tell me what you want to see! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Review please(:

Love & Rockets,

Samantha


	2. Second Breath

BREATHE  
_Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright._

_But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian.

* * *

_

**Third Person Point Of View**

Amber allowed Nina to be left alone, and she slept. She had thought about reading her diary, but decided against it.

She was not about to invade her friends personal space.

Amber walked out of the room and went downstairs to do her homework.

**Nina Martin's Point Of View**

I woke up and I immediately grabbed my secret box.

Everything was where it should be. I think I need to tell Fabian. He deserves to know. Right?

I hope so; because here goes nothing... wait scratch that, here goes everything.

I walked down stairs and silently sit down on the couch next to him. I wait awhile until hes done talking to Alfie and Jerome.

"Alfie. That's not possible!" Fabian laughed

"Hey, hey! It might be" Jerome edged Alfie on.

As Jerome and Alfie continued the conversation, Fabian turned to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips and asked me "Hey"

"Hey" I said awkwardly "ugh could we talk upstairs"

"Um sure" He said as lead him into my room.

When we got there, I sat on the bed and motioned him to sit with me.

He did so, and went to the bottom of the bed and I picked up my secret box.

"What's wrong Nina?" He said as I sat back up.

I picked up the small plastic test from the box and handed it to him and said with tears almost flowing from my eyes "I'm pregnant Fabian"

**Fabian Ritter's Point Of View**

My heart stopped. I couldn't get anything to come out of my voice.

Nina kept asking "Fabian? Fabian are you.. ok?"

She was so sweet, and I ruined her life.

"Your pregnant… with a baby" I say

"Our baby" Nina corrects me, I now looked at her straight in her eyes, then in her stomach.

She grabbed my hand and placed it over her womb.

"We can get through this. It will all be ok." She said. I think I should be the one comforting her right now- but I'm still in shock.

I'm going to be a father… to a baby… mine and Nina's baby.

* * *

**Authors Note: **HOLY GUACAMOLE! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS SO FAST! Well here's your treat & if I get more, so do you!(:

Love & Rockets,

Samantha

**Review Replies:**

_Purple Snowstorm_: Thanks on being my first review & I hope I cleared things up(: and they weren't out of the blue. They had basically solved the case, and they were happy- but the age yes in my story they are 16 almost 17, but don't worry I address that topic soon

_lalala_: ugh.. I think you just read your answer haha(:

_MorganGrimm_: I think I did(: not even a night!(: so yippee! More to come soon to, your welcome.

_HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana_: Don't worry much more to come!(:

_Tori_: Sorry! That's the plot! I hope you continue to read, trust me it will be GOOD(: I have A LOT more than a baby planned. (and trust me it's not a crib haha)

_DontxLetxGo_: Was your prediction correct? I think you were proved right? Haha, just a guess.(:

_Alicia_: I will. Thank you(:

_water wolf 100_: yes, it was out of character, but I think it is still somewhat close at least. Also I wouldn't haven't written this if there weren't any already haha(:

_Lalalalalalala_: I have a feeling your "lalala" too, but any ways, I know Nina's parents are dead, they play a role, and… well you'll find out in time to come(:

_Naru7_: Don't worry! You'll get more, you just did(:

_Black Thoroughbred Filly_: I think this whole chapter answered your suspicion(: yay! Haha keep reading! Thank you(:


	3. Third Breath

BREATHE  
_Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright._

_But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian.

* * *

_

**Patricia Williamson's Point Of View**

Nina has been acting awfully strange lately. And by lately I mean as of yesterday.

So this morning I decided to be the last one to leave for class. When everyone headed out I ran upstairs to my former room. All the same, except that Amber's things are where mine used to be, but that is fine- since I am perfectly content rooming with Mara now.

I go underneath her bed and grab her light blue box. I look at my watch and it says: 7:54. Oh shucks! I will be late. I chuck the entire box into my bag, surprisingly it fits. I am lucky I have my one hour study period as my first and last class. I have one hour in the morning and 45 minutes at the end of the day.

I run over to the 300 building and take my seat in room 305. Luckily Mara and I have basically the same schedule, except she is in French 3, and I am in French 2 both in period four.

I besides Mara in a four seating desk arrangement. I like the desk we have in the room. We have large desk, almost the size of 1½ of a traditional desk, and to our right is a book storage compartment. They are nice and the way they are adjoined they have covered the underneath and you could get away with cheating (not that I do so) texting, or looking in a secret box.

I bring the box into my lap, and no one can see- and that's good since everyone from Anubis is in this class, besides Alfie- he used to be in here, until he failed 3 Geometry tests in a row… as a junior. Now he takes math tutoring as first period.

I see Nina, Fabian, Amber, Mick and Jerome sitting at a desk arrangement of 5. There laughing- maybe I can end their happiness if I find anything interesting in Nina's box. Let's hope so, shall we?

I open the box and I see her diary! Yes it's inside! I notice everything else I saw before, except some white plastic stick. I flip the stick over to its front side and my eyes widen.

It was a pregnancy test. Not that the least, a POSITIVE pregnancy test. Well, maybe it's not Nina's maybe it's from the other ancient clues. Oh who am I kidding they didn't have First Response Pregnancy Tests until a few years ago, so this most definitely isn't any artifact.

But this may not even be Nina's. Oh no, someone is going to walk passed me. I close the lid in the box with the test inside. Good, they saw nothing. Back to Nina. Maybe it is Amber's and she stuck it in there scarred. Or maybe Trudy's…? Oh who am I kidding! Trudy? Really Patricia!

I need to figure this out. Maybe it's in her diary! I pull out Nina's Diary and close the box again.

I flipped to the most recent entry. I begin to read and it says:

_May 4, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I skipped fifth period today, I know, this is a first. But I had to figure something out. I ran off campus and went over to Lloyd's Pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. I've been late-really late. Almost five works. I almost certain I am, but I need something to tell me. I bought the test and ran back over to campus and took the test._

_I am pregnant. The test was positive. My life is over, and so is Fabian's now. I hope he doesn't leave me._

_.. I told Fabian! He's supportive, shocked but supportive. We're in it together. But that's all I've done so far. Well I'm off to bed- I need to calm down, it can't be good for the baby if I'm stressed… right? I need to get some information on this stuff. But enough for today._

_-Nina Martin_

Oh my! She is. I don't know who to tell. I guess Mara- but still this isn't just Nina's life anymore, it's that kids too. And… Fabians. Ugh GROSS! They did the tango! I thought Fabian was better than that. Well I guess I was wrong.

All of a sudden my sympathy turned to rage. Maybe I should just go up to Nina's table and tell them the joyous news. But first Mara should know.

I put the diary back in the box, and then into my bag.

"Mara" I whisper into her ear

"Yes Patricia" She whispered back

"I have news" I sing sang

"What could that be?" She asked now looking at me

"You know that Nina…" I begin, teasing her

"That Nina…?" She replied

"Is with Fabian's child?" I whispered

"WHAT?" Mara questioned quietly

"You heard, I'm about to break the news to everyone else from Anubis over there" I pointed over to their table, Mara gave me a look

"Are you sure… that's kind of mean" Mara said, wow she is too goody-two-shoes

"Oh, I'm sure" I said standing up and walking over to their table.

Their attention shifted to me when I got there and I kneeled down on the table and focused on Nina

"Hey Nina" I said in a very fake nice tone

"Ugh.. Hi Patricia" She said. Gracious, her accent is annoying

"So did you know that a baby fetus doesn't develop finger prints until the mother is into her third month of pregnancy?" I said, and I think she knows that I know now. And I only knew that fact is because I read it on the back of a Snapple cap.

"Um…" She looked at Fabian then back to me "That's nice… I guess"

"Yes, don't you find it… relevant?" I asked, Amber, Mick and Jerome were lost.

"Um… why would it be relevant?" She asked, I knew mentally she begged me not to, but I had to.

"Well surely you know" I said looking at Nina, but then I shifted my eyes on everyone else "and I'm quite sure they all know as well"

"Know what?" asked Jerome

"Yeah I'm lost" Amber said, of course she's lost… typical blonde.

"Patricia, enough with this dumb trick!" Mick ended it. He asked, and I received

I look them all in the eyes and say "I'm shocked Nina or Fabian didn't tell you…"

"Tell us what?" Amber asked groaning

"Oh just that…" I paused and take one last thought at it, I decided to let them in on it "Fabian got Nina pregnant"

They all stared at me in shock, they their gazed at Nina, then Fabian and back and fourth. I walked back to my desk- my work there was done. That what she gets for not keeping her legs crossed. Or maybe I did go to far, just like Mara said. But I knew they would find out. All I did was speed up the process...right?

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well I got some AMAZING reviews & ONE review from some unimaginative person to scared to sign in. But anyways thank you to everyone who left NICE reviews (which is everyone besides that one) So I hope you enjoy & keep an open mind(: Just so you know I believe if you have nothing nice to say, you better say NOTHING at all!

Oh and yes Patricia said shucks! I really don't like to use that bad of words or the Lords name in vain so I try the least to, only if it sounds completely and utterly dumb if I do otherwise. And I am sorry if this was rather short. But I may update again tonight(: hopefully it will be longer, but I think this was at least eventful(:

Love & Rockets,

Samantha

**Review Replies:**

_Tessa_: Well you got more(: and thank you for your very nice review(:

_Robert A_: Well that was rude. And ALL of that is the plot. It happens. Oh and genius there is no legal age to have sex or get pregnant. You must be over 18 to get married unless you are emancipated. You may want to try and live outside your little loner shell you have there. And no one made you read this and there was NO need for your mean review. I look forward not hearing from you again unless you have something nice to say. ALSO I am fully against sex before marriage. I just find it interesting to read about FICTIONAL people and it blows up in their face. Remember it's all FICTIONAL! (and just in case you don't know what fictional is it means FAKE!)

_NebraeExbaren_: I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! It was nice and it gave me nice constructive criticism! And thank you for saying I wrote this well, I will try to continue my work(: And trust me the baby and campus thing will work out(: And yes I noticed the grammar after I posted, but I got the gist at least, and hopefully you can understand. I try to be on my toes and be on watch but it always seems I only catch it AFTER I post haha(: but I hope to hear from you soon too(: Thanks Rae!

_Alicia_: I am going! Just keep reading!(:

_DontxletxGo_: YIPEE! You were right!(: haha and yes Fabian is just so darn adorable(:

_Lalala_: Oh sorry haha it's just that they were both not signed in names and there pretty similar, Oh but I think I have much drama and excitement planned. But I will spoil a little, no miscarriage- but something similar… I think haha(:

_Icecreamlover267_: Well I'm glad I shocked you(: haha I love that I blew your mind!(: not literally of course, but yeah(: haha thanks I'm glad you love it(:

_Naru7_: Well I'm think I may be able to update once or twice (maybe more) a day(: sound good yay!(:

_MorganGrimm_: This chapter was for you just because you said please(: haha(:


	4. Fourth Breath

BREATHE  
_Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright._

_But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian.

* * *

_

**Nina Martin's Point Of View**

That witch! Oh golly! They all know, I'm getting light headed, and all of a sudden the room is really hot. I look at Amber, Mick and Jerome. Their eyes were blood shot and starred and me and Fabian. Fabian! Oh the poor boy, he was frozen starring at where Patricia was a few seconds ago. I decided to run off.

I jumped out of my desk and didn't even ask to be excused. I just ran off. Luckily room 305 was right across from the girl's bathroom.

I kneel to the floor, burry my head in my knees and cry. I just lost all the normality my life had left. I sob for what seemed like a half hour to me, but really about half of a minute. I hear the bathroom door open, footsteps gently walk over to me, and a body sit on the ground next to me. I brought my head up and saw Amber.

She looked at my sincerely and said "Is this why you were crying last night"

Still choked up from tears, I nod my head in the 'yes' position.

Amber said nothing, just pulled me in for a warm hug. Oh she is the best friend I could ask for here. A year round school, in another country- I'm lucky to have her.

She pulled away from me and said "Fabian wanted to run after you, but I figured you would be in here, and frankly I don't think boys should come into the girl's washroom"

We laughed a little bit, and I wiped my eyes. "Thanks" is all I can get out without bursting into tears again.

"Come on, let's get back to class before we get detention" She smiled and stood up. She pulled me up and we walked back to class.

Mrs. Turpin looked angry when we walked in side by side, but I think she let us slide when she saw that my face was red from crying. Luckily the class didn't notice, it was too loud from chatter that anyone could notice.

We sat down to here the boy's conversation end, and Fabian plopped his back into the seat and looked down. I would ask him what they talked about but I didn't for two reasons; one: It would bring too much drama in one class period, and two: the bell for second period rang.

I walked off to Pre-Calculus without Fabian. I felt lonely without him, I guess this is what life it meant to be. Me, Fabian, and Unborn baby no name.

Later, when school was over, everyone in Anubis knew of the awaited baby so I needed to get away from some of this chaos, so I followed Fabian into his room.

"What did you guys talk about today?" I asked him

"Nothing, besides them telling me I was stupid and my life was over" he just called our baby an it.

"Do you think that your life is ruined?" I asked hurt

"Well, I don't know yet. I haven't really processed any of this- I only found out yesterday" he said, most girls would blow up, but I decided to stay calm. I slowly sat on his bed and gestured for him to sit next to me.

As he sat down I said "Okay, I get it. I found out yesterday too. Like deep down I guess I knew, but I didn't fully know until yesterday. I get it"

Fabian was slightly shocked that I was calm. He replied "We need to figure this all out, and we need to plan. Oh gosh we messed up"

I knew I should have been made but I stayed calm. It was silent for a little bit. So I decided to fill the void and grabbed Fabian's hand and placed it on my stomach. He looked at me and I said "I think right now, we needed to calm down and just get used to everything. Then, we can figure this all out"

Fabian looked down at my stomach then at my face and kissed me.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay my reviews were nice again(: yay! So review & tell me what you liked & what you want to read soon!(:

ALSO… I have a poll on my profile & you pick the gender of their baby (or babies!)

You can pick from

Boy, girl, twin boys, twin girls, older twin boy/younger twin girl, and older twin girl/younger twin boy!

So VOTE!(: & hey I can still be the ultimate decision haha but I want to know your prefrance.

Haha & I cannot update again tonight since I am going to winter formal with my boyfriend tonight! Epp! I am freshman, all girls school, boyfriend at brother school, I'm a cheerleader, he's the freshman football quarter back(: perfect, I think I love him hahaha(:

Love & Rockets,

Samantha

**Review Replies:**

HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana:haha yes Patricia was mean, but revenge will be sweet haha(:

LilacMayn: yes Patricia a witch, a witch that will soon lose her 'powers'

Cutemary102: don't worry, Nina won't be punching anyone but what goes around comes around.

Lalala: NO! haha you'll see, haha something will go away though. Maybe not forever but something will happen(:

Teas: well I hope you stay happy!(:

NebraeExabaren: well thank you! You're very kind in the best way possible(:

Tori: haha the tango was my favorite part too(:

Reid-and-Review-plzz: haha yes Patricia is a very bad girl haha!

Naru7: maybe, not before the baby (or babies) are born though(:

AshyLynn: haha I liked the lines in that chapter too(: but don't worry Nina's life will get better(:

Icecreamlover267: haha you won't hate her for long(: you may just despise her haha(:

Robert A: your forgiven, but you shouldn't take your anger out on other's

Ladytiger14: haha I prefer boys too! I hate girls, when I'm older I don't ever want girls! ALL BOYS! And I am a girl hahah(: it's just cause girls are too much boys are much easier!


	5. Fifth Breath

BREATHE  
_Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright._

_But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian.

* * *

_

**Fabian Ritter's Point Of View**

It's 10:00 pm and I'm trying to sleep, but I continue to think about what happened this week.

It had been a few days since everyone has found out. They all got used to the_ idea_. Luckily, no one blabbed to Trudy. If she found out…then she would tell Victor… then he would tell the Dean of Admissions… and he would tell Nina's grandparents… and they would take Nina AND the baby away… and, really I cannot deal with that. I can't even think about that.

I know we need to tell everyone someday… soon. But I think it's best if we wait it out and figure something out. Ugh I keep saying all those things in my head again. Like, what if Nina's grandparents take her back to the United States? We would be over an ocean apart! Not only would I be away from Nina, but from our baby too. But then again, I know how important family is to Nina… all since her parents are…dead.

But I need to keep things on a positive, and enjoy the little normality I can possible try ro enjoy left in life. Everything is over and-STOP IT FABIAN! Positive thoughts…positive thoughts…

Soon I drifted off to sleep…

_It was pitch black._

_"Where am I?" I said aloud. Suddenly a flicker of light appeared in the distance. It was the sun. Soon there was grass, then a road type of path, then trees, and lastly a clear blue river._

_It was divine… it was perfect… it was heavenly._

_All of a sudden a small, classic, square house appears on my right. It was an orange-red color, with a brown triangular roof, with a rectangular door, and two circular windows on both sides of the door. And soon a path is created to follow into the door._

_I walk in, and see a family room on my left and a dining room on my right. In between was a door to a basement on the left and stairs heading up on the right._

_I walked into the dining room that only held a 10 person table, then it lead me into a small kitchen, then to the family room, then back to the entrance. I walked upstairs to see 4 rooms._

_On the left there was a master bedroom, and on the right two bedrooms and a bathroom._

_One of the doors was yellow. I opened it and saw a nursery… oh crud muffins. Then in the far right corner of the room I saw a blonde woman on a rocking chair cradling a small bundle._

_I knew who that women was… it was Nina… and that bundle was… our baby._

I woke up to an alarm… dang it, Mick! But at least I was out of that creep-fest. Well that was kind of a sign… wouldn't you say so? I would. Anyways, I took a shower since when I woke up I was all sweaty. Then I enjoyed my Saturday morning like anyone else… except the fact that it was 4:00 am… Mick likes to savor his weekends. But I heard a noise from upstairs. I walked up and saw that all the lights were off, except the restroom.

I heard words such as "ugh" "bleh" and then gargling. I decided then it was safe to see who was inside. I opened the door to see Nina in her baggy, Invader Zim 'Gir' pajama pants and a green V neck T-shirt.

She was brushing her teeth and gargling mouth wash. To get her attention I asked "Nina? What are you doing?"

She was startled a bit, but then spit out the mouth wash and said "Oh Fabian, ugh… I kinda through up" She saw the worry on my face immediately and added "But it's okay, since it normal for morning sickness when you're pregnant"

_Pregnant_… that word would be around for the next nine months or so… but I was happy she was okay. I hugged my girlfriend and she leaned into me. "I love you, Nina" I whisper into her ear.

I want her to know. I don't want her to be going through this and not at least be able to hear me say that to her every chance I get.

"I love you too" she replied with her body completely relying on mine now. I didn't mind, she was after all pregnant with my child.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I know you must be mad! I am so sorry it took me almost a week or so to update!): I just have school, and stuff! But be on the lookout because more is coming(: but I'm not doing review replies unless like they were major.. . it's just too much work now… and I'm tired… I hoped you enjoyed! So, still please REVIEW! It keeps me motivated… & vote on the baby people… basically I'm leaning on a boy right now…

But here are my names for the baby… tell me your thoughts:

1 boy: Noah

2 boys: Noah & Jonah

1 girl: Scarlet or Genevieve

2 girls: Scarlet & Genevieve

1 boy 1 girl: Noah & Scarlet or Genevieve

HELP! Haha basically girl names… so yeah! REVIEW!(:

oh haha maybe Fabian Junior for a boy! hahaha(: REVIEW!(:

Love & Rockets,

Samantha


	6. Sixth Breath

BREATHE  
_Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright._

_But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian.

* * *

_

**Fabian Rutter's Point Of View**

It had been three months… three long, and secretive months since I found out Nina was pregnant. Things were kind of great…until my name was called.

I was in second period Calculus when then intercom made a ding, and the school secretary's, Mrs. Carter's voice was heard.

"Mr. Smith can you send Fabian Rutter to the principal's office?" her famine voice said.

"He's on his way down" he said too the intercom, then to me "Fabian to the office"

The classed joined and made a foolish 'oh' sound, trying to be funny and make things seem more serious than it is.

I walked down the hallway, and into the office to see a Nina sitting down, purposely making her stomach visible. I sat down next to her and said "Nina! You're showing"

"Okay… so what?" she said obviously upset.

"So what? what can mean anything right now!" I silently yell in a whisper.

She looks down and says the least bit audible "They already know"

"How?" I ask very worried… is this why I was called to the office?

"Mister Rutter, Miss Martin- in my office… now." The principle said, he was upset

When we stepped inside the office he sat down at his desk, and Nina and I on the opposite side. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No" I said the same time Nina said "Yes"

"Alright Miss Martin… why are you here?" He asked slouching over the desk.

"I got made at Mrs. Lewis in pre-cal." She said plainly… now I was worried… Nina is 4 months pregnant… and when she gets upset, she tends to let things out.

"What did you say Miss Martin? I am sure Mister Rutter would like to know" He said timidly

"Ugh… all I said was that I didn't need stupid math, I'm already screwed in life as a teen mom" She said... now I was pissed

"YOU WHAT?" I yell looking at her and her and the principle sat back on their chairs.

"Have the either of you read the student handbook, because if you had you would know that medical conditions that cause you to miss more than a consecutive month of school can lead to temporary expulsion" he paused, then continued "And certainly the two of you can't raise a baby on campus with the consent of your fellow house-mates"

"I never said I was pregnant… all I said was that I would be a teen mom" she said upset. Oh who was she kidding- she's pregnant alright

"Miss Martin look down… you cannot hide it any longer… I am not here to punish the either of you"

"Why is Fabian here, you don't know it's his?" There she goes… going off topic just to argue, of course.

"Miss Martin when you walked in you said _I blame Fabian… he did this to me_" he pointed out

"It could be another Fabian" She said.. oh gracious

"Miss Martin, not only are you two dating- but he is the only Fabian at the school" He paused and continued what he began "Look, as I said I am not trying to punish anyone, just being teenage parents from two different countries will be extremely hard. Do either of families know and do you plan to tell them?"

"My mum and dad don't know yet… I just want to do it face-to-face" I said looking down as Nina said "I can't tell my grandparents… they will lock me up in their basement!"

"You both must tell them… I am giving you both the day free tomorrow so you may go to Bath, and tell Fabian parents… It will be a long drive from London to Bath that is why you have the whole day… but I am afraid it would be impossible to tell the Martins face-to-face…so I shall call them now"

"NO!" Nina yelled grabbing his phone and standing up- I'm guessing he mood changed again.

"Nina, what's wrong?" I asked "they need to know anyways"

"No, not my grandparents… They will personally fly here and take me home… and I am not leaving anytime soon!" Nina yelled extremely upset

I tried to calm her down although I was falling into a spiral of depression so I said "Nina, Nina" I pulled her back down into her seat "You have to tell them or they show up to graduation with you carrying a baby"

"I never said I was keeping it" Nina replied monotone. Now I was too upset to speak, or think.

"Miss Martin, it doesn't matter, the school is not allowed to hold onto this information and not tell your guardians" He said picking up the phone and dialing a number written down on a file.

Nina sat depressed, and well pregnant. While I sat and thought that Nina didn't want the baby. Our baby.

"Hello, is this Caroline Martin? Well, I am Principle Williams and I have Nina in my office… no she isn't getting expelled but there is something that I think she should tell you…" He handed the phone to Nina and watched her put it to her ear

"Hi gran… yeah school is great… fine, just fine… gran there is something I need to tell you…" she took a deep breath in and said "While I was here I got a boyfriend… well yes I guess that's good, but that's not all of it… well my boyfriend, Fabian, and I kind of- messed up… grandma I'm pregnant…"

It was silent for a while, and you could hear a loud voice over the phone, but soon Nina continued quietly "four months… not yet… I don't know… no! I can't go home!... Why? Oh I don't know maybe because I don't want to be in another country as the father of my child" Nina them slammed the phone off and asked Principle Williams "happy? Now she's booking a flight"

"Miss Martin, she needed to know… now off you two, pack for Bath tomorrow- I will call the Rutter's telling them you have news and you are coming with someone and you have the day off- and there is no need for the rest of your classes… your excused" He said sending us out. Nina was about to say something but I cut her off saying "good bye Principle Williams"

When we made our way back to Anubis, we were greeted by an emotional Trudy "oh Nina, Fabian! Why didn't you tell me?" she was almost crying. I was going to say something but Nina cut me off and said hugging our house mum "I'm sorry, it was just.. Scary"

"Oh it's okay… its okay… now go pack for Bath the two of you!" She said nicely as always… wow information travels fast between the faculty.

I walked Nina up to her room and she motioned me to sit next to her on her bed. I immediately asked her "do you really not want to keep the baby?"

She hesitated but said "I don't know… it will be really hard"

"I know, but it can be worth it" I said hoping, but she already had a response.

"But what if your parents want you back in Bath, and my family wants me back home? This won't work Fabian" she said rubbing her swollen, four months pregnant stomach laying her back on the bed.

"We can work things out… maybe my parents can watch the baby while we're at school, Bath really isn't as far as people think" I said trying to think of solutions.

"Or maybe we should forget about some of these things right now" Nina said stroking her stomach.

"But we still need to go to Bath tomorrow" I said reminding her that this was our one-and-only chance.

"I never said we weren't" she said as I laid next to her. I grabbed her hand and grasped it into mine.

"Good, I love you" I said looking in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with doubt.

* * *

**Authors Note: **BLEH! Short… I know…): but I JUST got home from dance rehearsal and I'm tired. And now you want to smack me with the cliff hanger… I know!(: haha, but don't worry I will NOT procrastinate this time(: I am working on the next 'Breath' as you read(: yay!(: I will definitely keep you posted!(:

OH and Naru7, I updated! Haha & I would have messaged you back if you hadn't disabled your messaging system /: but okay!

Please review! I want to know what you think!(: and don't worry I'm not an author that gives you a limit of how many reviews until and new post!(: haha I just want some with ideas! I am a little blocked guys!(: please give me your FULL INNER thoughts!(:

Oh and some of you liked Fabian Junior(; haha and A LOT of you said Sarah… I would if, I didn't find that utterly dumb.

Why would they name their first born CHILD after some woman they barely knew… doesn't make sense does it? But that doesn't matter so much since I really am leaning on a boy or one boy and girl… hmmm? But I really like Genevieve and Noah!(: and they will BOTH have sentimental value(;

Okay and if you don't know what Bath, England is… I LOVE IT!(: its my favorite part of the UK!(: its so small and cute, and has cool baths!(: haha hence then name BATH!(: I love it! Best part of my British journey 2 summer's ago(:

So yeah, review please(: and I am looking forward to detail!(: I LOVE detailed reviews… they are SO inspiring!(: and they give GREAT ideas(: so don't be shy!(: TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU THINK!(: even if I already answered the question… just ask again(; haha THANKS FOR READING!(:

Love & Rockets,

Samantha


	7. Seventh Breath

BREATHE  
_Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright._

_But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian.

* * *

_

**Fabian Rutter's Point Of View**

"You don't mean that" Nina said sitting up on her bed

"What do you mean?" I said confused, mimicking her movements

"I mean, we weren't even dating that long when I got pregnant, you don't love me" She said monotone

"B-but I do" I say starting to stutter. Oh golly. When I stutter its bad. So bad, when I was little the other kids use to call me 'Stutter Rutter'

"Fabian…" she said, slowly breaking my heart

"N-no, you're-re just-t s-saying tha-at becau-use you're-re preg-egnant." I said, oh gracious, Stutter Rutter is reborn

"No, it's not Fabian" She said as I was fragilely freaking out.

"S-so we're brea-eaking up-p?" I asked worried

She paused "No, just let's not use the love word for awhile. Okay?"

"Alright. Okay. Fine. Just, you know how I feel, and I know you do too. But I will wait for your admittance as long as it takes" I said, hopefully not scaring her

"Okay" She slowly sat up cautious of her swollen stomach "But, there is one thing I need to ask"

I sat up next to her and said "What?"

"Ugh, I think we need to have a doctor's appointment, especially since it's been four months already" She said exciting me

"Really? I've been thinking that for so long, but I wanted you to be sure first" I was smiling from ear to ear now.

Nina laughed a bit and said "so what do you think the baby is?"

"The baby is what…?" I asked confused

She laughed again and laid her head on my shoulder "boy or girl, silly"

"Oh, well I think a boy" I said smiling

"Is that only because you want a little boy to teach sports and make girls fall for him?" She was smiling

"Maybe" I said happily "So what do you think our baby is?"

"Ugh... I don't know… probably a boy" She said surprising me

"Why do you think a boy?" I asked curious

"Oh, I don't know the fact that your family has 6 boys and no girls, and I was an only child" She laughed, and yeah there are 5 other Rutter boys in the family. And there all older, yeah I'm the 'baby' of the family, and now I'm about to have a baby.

"Well I'm not saying I want a girl, but it's still a 50/50 chance" I said cheering her up

"Well, if we have a girl what names do you like?" She asked me, and I honestly barely thought of names

"I don't know… but I do know that it should have sentimental value you know?" I said to her

"Yeah I get it…so does Fabian have a sentimental value?" she asked me

"No, but my middle name is my dad's name. That really it… and I think it was dumb, all my brothers and I have that middle name. I think our real names were random" I said to my pregnant girlfriend

"So, if it's a boy you want to name him Fabian Junior?" She smiled

I smiled, as well, and said "maybe. You do know that it's a studley name"

She laughed "I've gotten to learn that"

It was silent for awhile, and we were locked eyes. I leaned down and place my lips on her and we passionately kiss.

The kiss was getting heavier, until we heard the others coming in the front door and we quickly separated.

"Ugh, I think I should get ready for tomorrow" Nina said getting off the bed as I mimicked her

"Yeah that's a good idea" I said walking my way to the door. I turned around before I left and I saw her trying to pick something from on top of her wardrobe "Wait, let me help you with that"

She steps down from the task, and I pick up the box that was formerly in her hands from her wardrobe top and lay it on her bed

"Thanks" she tells me

"It's okay, it's not good for you to do heavy lifting or high reaching when you're with…child" I said awkwardly

"Are you scared?" She asked. It's not like it was a necessary question. She knew the answer.

"Of course I'm scared! It 5 months there will be a screaming and crying little baby were responsible for" I said worried, then calming "but I know it's going to be okay since we have one another"

"Yeah, well I think we have a lot we should talk about on our way to Bath" She said. I knew that too, it would probably be about baby names, family, arrangements, how far we expect our relationship to go, and the country thing.

"Ugh, Nina, what country are we supposed to… we you know?" I asked, obviously needing an answer soon

"Well the only family I have is my mom's mother, and both of my dad's parents back home" She said "and I can guarantee that if we were to stay here, my mom's mother would come over too. But I don't know about my dad's parents" I knew family was extremely important to Nina, but it was also important to me. So this would be complicated.

"Oh, okay…" I said awkwardly as Amber walked into the room and said "There you 2 are! Everyone has been wondering what happened all day! Come downstairs and tell us!"

She was smiling, at least she could have some infectious happiness.

We walked downstairs to a pool of questions and curiosity of our fellow house mates. I guess they were excited to have a baby around. Boy was the principle wrong about having consent of raising a baby in the house.

* * *

**Authors Note: **yeah, long time no update blah, blah, blah! Haha(: but yeah I hope you enjoyed(: It was good I hope! I really want 100 reviews! But I won't make it like I won't update till that many you know? Yeah, okay! REVIEW! Yay! So have a good extended weekend people!

My favorite part of this chapter was the 'Stutter Rutter' part haha(: I noticed they rhymed and decided to put it in hahaha(:

Love & Rockets,

Samantha


	8. Eighth Breath

BREATHE  
_Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright._

_But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian._

* * *

**ATTENTION;**** I have made a slight change to the story! INSTEAD of this being before PROM this is AFTER PROM now, so Joy has been gone for the past 4 months because she had to do something with helping her dad become 'un-brainwashed' and well, yeah. Sorry, I just thought about it today and wanted that going on (: so enjoy the story and if you're confused ask me, and I will clear things up (: okay… now you read the chapter!

* * *

**

**Nina Martin's Point Of View**

On our way down the stairs Amber said to us "Okay, now before you get down there I will warn you everyone has questions" she smiled, then it disappeared and she stopped walking down, and looked at me and said "and, well Joy is officially coming back later tonight"

I was confused why she made it seem bad "Isn't that good? We haven't seen her since prom"

Amber looked puzzled at me, then something struck her and she turned to Fabian and said a little angry "you didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I question the two, since I felt out of the loop, and judging by Ambers words I was.

"Ugh. Nothing" Fabian said hesitantly

Amber was upset and said "No, not nothing. Tell her."

"Tell me what?" I said starting to get aggravated

Fabian rolled his eyes and hesitantly said anything "Okay, but you can't get mad. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get upset over nothing"

"Ugh. If you don't tell me right now, I swear Fabian-" I said getting frustrated until he cut me off

"Joy and I, sort of went out-" He paused "but it was way before I met you! So… please don't be, mad."

"Why would I be mad? I think I kind of won" I laughed and gestured to my baby belly when I mentioned I somewhat won.

"Okay, whatever you say" Amber sing-sang somewhat as we continued down the stairs. Amber still led with Fabian right behind her, and I was behind Fabian.

Once we were down Fabian was asked by Alfie "So what did you guys..do?" Alfie wiggled his eyebrows while speaking.

Fabian laughed and pushed him away in a friendly fashion.

**Fabian Rutter's Point Of View**

I laughed at Alfie, although I do wish we were doing what he had thought, I knew at the moment it wouldn't be the best solution.

I sat down on the couch in the common room with Nina to soon be questioned by the rest of our friends.

"So why were you called down?" Mara asked, luckily nobody in Anubis had math with Nina and we would be able to tone the story down a bit.

Nina replied to the question "Well, in math I kind of let it slip and then I was sent to the office, where I mentioned it was partially Fabian's fault and they called him down too."

"Why would you let it slip?" Alfie asked confused

"I got mad" Nina said blankly, as if it should have been obvious

Alfie paused and said "…I still don't get it"

"Alright, Alfred, it's time for me to teach you something's you're going to need to know" Jerome said to Alfie causing a chuckle Alfie didn't understand

"Alrighty then." Said Amber "So what happened after you were called in?"

"Ugh, they made Nina call her grandparents and tomorrow we have to go over to Bath and tell my folks"

"They're making you go all the way out there?" Mick asked

Nina answered the question by saying "well, Fabian said he wanted to do it in person, and so there letting us."

"And that was it… I don't really see why you guys made it a big deal" I said, because really they over exaggerated in my opinion

"But it is a big deal Fabian" Amber said "You two are having a **baby**, its huge news"

Well my oh my, Amber Millington, you just scared me ten times more than I already was for this baby.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, well I hope you enjoyed! Yay, and I deciced the baby gender! But no name yet! ): so tell me ONE boy name and ONE girl name suggestions(: I'm indecisive with the names, but I was thinking Favian, it sounds like Fabian! Haha I know this one guy and his name is Favian…so yeah(: haha What do you think? They could call him Favi(: and Fabian could be Fabi(: haha

OH yeah and for those people who say they will die or will hunt me down with a chainsaw if I don't update… **please stop**. It scares me. So much. I understand what type of humor your implying but I don't find it funny, especially since in text you can't hear emotion… it scares me okay. So please stop.

AND if you have any questions about the ATTENTION above, just review and ask!

So REVIEW please(:

Love & Rockets,

Samantha


	9. Ninth Breath

_BREATHE_  
Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright.

But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian.

* * *

__

**Nina Martin's Point Of View**

I knew the look on Fabian's face. Something just struck his mind. So I subtly excuse us and walk him into his room.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked him. I didn't want something to completely change his mind about the baby, and if he did I would like it if it was before I give birth.

"Ugh-h. Nothing-g just-t am-mber made me-e realiz-ze that-t the b-baby is a b-big d-deal" He said stuttering. Oh gosh. He told me the stutter Rutter story…and if our baby inherits that trait I am so sorry for him or her, especially since they would take Rutter as there last name.

"Fabian, Fabe- calm down. If anyone here should be freaking out- it should be me, but I'm not so there's nothing to be scared of" I told him, hoping to reassure him at the same moment.

"But taking care of a baby is hard, Nina. The dean said so, I can guarantee your grandmother did, and now Amber. It's true…I don't know if I can do this" Fabian said calmed down, but breaking my heart.

"Can't do what?" I ask quieter than before, now sitting down on his bed to followed by him.

"No, no not like that… I mean I _want to_, but I don't know if I can do a decent job at doing it… I know nothing about kids." He said, now reassuring me… it's like a pattern or a roller coaster.

He helps me, I help him, then he helps me again, and it just keeps going on like that.

"Fabian you come from a family with SIX kids. I'm pretty sure you can handle one." I said to my boyfriend

"Yeah, but I was the youngest of everyone…so no experience there" He said finding the flaw in my statement

"Then what about fatherly instinct?" I asked

"I think we can find out in time, obviously" Fabian somewhat laughed, now making me a little uncomfortable being with him.

"This isn't funny." I said blankly

Fabian comically rolled his eyes and said with a newfound smile "well, some of it is. Nina, I think you need to be a little looser"

Okay, something is wrong here. Wasn't he just freaking out?

"Looser? Fabian, you were just having a panic attack! Are you okay?" I asked worried

"I am perfectly fine, Nina" He said still smiling, which was starting to get creepy.

"What is your problem… I think you're sick" I said freaking out…something just wasn't right.

I placed the palm of my hand on his forehead to see is he had a fever, but he removed my hand and said "I'm okay Nina…I was just thinking that there are SO many young parents and there are some that are okay, and some that aren't…and the ones that aren't are the dumb ones, because they made a mistake and chose the wrong partner."

"So which one are we?" I asked a little excited and scared for his answer

"We," he started "were the smart ones. Were the ones that are best friends that fell in love. Were the ones that will make it work no matter what"

Now were both smiling, at the **same time**. Maybe were not a complete rollercoaster. Maybe were like the Dumbo™ ride at Disneyland™. We have our ups and downs, but in the end we get out together.

I kissed him lightly to his dismay, I could tell he wanted a much longer kiss. But I said to him "You know, I think we will be great parents"

"I'm starting to think that too" He smiled, and kissed me back in the same fashion I did before.

I think maybe this is love. And maybe you don't need a certain amount of time to love someone; you just need to know them. And Fabian Rutter, I know everything I can about you.

And I know that I love you.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So what did you think? I brought Stutter Rutter back!(: haha and I had no school today! Lucky me, lucky you!(: Two chapters in two days…wow!(: and I know SO short…I'm sorry. The next chapter I'm bring up Joy, and after that I'm taking them to Bath and then a few Chapters on the trip.

So yeah… and NO ONE said anything about **Favian**. It is pronounced as:

FAH - V- ON

So its different and similar to Fabian. Because Fabian is

FAB- E –AN

So yeah(: haha hope you enjoyed! And give me some ideas for Joy, the Rutters, and other stuff!

Oh yeah and what should I make Fabian's family like? Give some ideas for his mom, dad, and 5 brothers.(:

And I'm thinking is not Favian for the baby, maybe Jonah…I'm not so crazy over Noah anymore… because you can't nick name it and its hard for little kids to say. But with Jonah it can Joey or Joe, or JoJo, a lot more options haha(: so yeah… I'm conflicted…): but I will update… I have time(:

REVIEW guys,(: I love them haha(: so yeah more reviews=more chapters(:

But don't worry I don't have a review limit…I'm not like that. When I am satisfied with the chapter I will update(: enjoy! And I really want to read another story like this! I love to see how other people would view this happening!(:

And who saw the JUSTIN BIEBER MOVIE!(: I didn't really care for him before, but my friends made me watch it with her and now I am a BELIEBER!(: haha I love him so much now! And if you don't like him, it's okay… please don't stop reading cause I have Bieber fever…I promise I will NOT incorporate him into the story(: haha I HATE when people put dumb things like other people in stories…it kills all the potential ): which sucks..):

But yeah REVIEW PLEASE(:

Love & Rockets,

Samantha


	10. Tenth Breathe

BREATHE  
_Every little piece of me. You'll see. Everything is alright._

_But sometimes it's not all alright, and now it's not for Nina and Fabian._

* * *

**Nina Martin's Point of View**

Alright Nina, breathe. Just because Joy is coming back doesn't mean you have anything to worry about.

There was nothing going on between her and your boyfriend- except that he used to be her boyfriend until I came along.

Oh gosh. I stole her boyfriend. I'm a man stealer…I'm a horrible person.

Breathe. Just breathe.

I need to know everything. I need to ask Fabian before Joy comes back. Ironically I hear a faint knock on my door and a male head peeps through it as well.

Fabian walks in and says "hey..."

He seemed quite...then why would he come in to talk if he was being somewhat silent? Maybe to listen..?

I breathe in slowly and reply "hey Fabian"

He sits on the edge of my bed next to me and grabs my left hand in a grasp. He says "um, I think we may need to talk before…tonight"

So he was thinking the same thing too? Wow…at least I'm with a guy so amazing that he doesn't avoid subjects, he confronts them immediately (or maybe as soon as possible considering Amber made him to tell me of Joy in the first place).

**Fabian Rutter's Point of View**

I got the words out of my mouth. No turning back now Fabe.

"Good, I've been thinking that too" she says to me looking at the novel she held between her knees and chest.

"Well, I want to make it clear that Joy and I weren't so much as going out as had mutual known feelings." I tell her scared of her reaction. Was she mad? Relieved, sad, or happy? But I knew was I was.

Confused and scared.

"Well that's good" she finally speaks. I know it had not even been a minute but each second passed to me as an hour.

"Really? You're sure?" I didn't want a girl _I-don't-really-mean-it-but-I-still-say-it_ goods. I wanted it to really be good.

"Yeah... It's not like Joy's gonna come in yell your name and jump on you take you away" we laughed in a comfortable moment. Then we heard the door bell ring, then Patricia screaming in happiness "JOY!"

"Speak of the devil…" I say as I help my three month pregnant girlfriend from her bed.

"Whoops! I forgot something!" Nina said walking back to her room "go down without me, I'll be right there" she kisses my cheek and walks away.

I contemplate staying in my spot until I hear Trudy call from downstairs "Kids! Come down! Joy is here!"

Apparently Mara and Amber were upstairs too. I wonder what they were doing together…I thought there was tension…?

We walk down. Joy's face brightens up when she looks at me. When I get down the stairs all the way she yelled "Fabian!" and gave me a bear hug.

Oh my..! 2/3 of Nina's somewhat prediction has come true. Of course it would? Why wouldn't it?

"Hey Joy" I say uncomfortable, and somewhat hug her back awkwardly.

I hear footsteps walk down and know its Nina. I moved my head backwards and Joy lets me go ignoring her presence.

Nina put on an unflattering sweatshirt…probably to hide any form of pregnancy.

Joy notices her and says "Oh yes. You must be Nina. I've heard you've _taken my place__" s_he gives out a laugh that filled awkward air "but to be officially introduced: I'm Joy"

She lets her hand out and to Nina who shakes it back and says "…Nina"

This was quite awkward as Nina released herself from Joy's grasping hand shake.

The others notice this and Mara, like the genius she is, asks Joy "so Joy, are you boarding at Anubis still or is it some other house?"

"Um, yeah actually I'm not staying in Anubis anymore for multiple reasons" she says, I think one was the over capacity of students in one house, and maybe one was being away from Victor.

"So then where are you living?" Patricia asked upset

"Oh Osiris House…the people there are really nice" she says calmly, I really want this whole get together to be over with already! It's getting annoying standing here waiting for something to blow up in my face.

Thankfully Trudy walks in and says "Joy, Mister Sweet just called the house he says that you need to come to the front of the school to retrieve your things then take them to Osiris"

"Okay, thank you Trudy" Joy said know she must go now "bye guys"

Joy walked out and everyone dispersed. Thank goodness, there was no scene, and Joy wasn't in Anubis! This got me off much easier than expected.

**Joy Mercer's Point of View**

I walk out of Anubis. I am somewhat happy I went back, and somewhat regretful.

I got to see Fabian, which was a big bonus! But the second that Nina girl came in he just stared at her! That was an upsetting moment, but I didn't want to show off any insecurity or jealousy, so I acted nice to the girl.

Plus Fabian and I never officially were together, so he had the right to do anything…just I know what I want and I'm going to do my best to get it.

But first step call Patricia and ask what I've missed in past school year.

I dial her number as I walk across campus. "Hello" she answers

"Patricia! I need to ask you some…things" I say my best to make it seem like I wasn't crazy.

"Um okay, go on…" she said

"Alright! I need you to fill me in on what I missed this year…especially Fabian related things- if you get what I'm saying" I tell her

"Okay, hold on let me get alone…" I her muffled noises and assume she is moving to a more secluded area "well, you remember the new girl Nina?"

"Yes…" I say, darn! They are already dating! I can tell it in her voice.

"Well her and Fabian are kind of-" I cut her off she doesn't need to say it when I already understand

"stepping out..?"**(dating)** I somewhat stated and somewhat asked

"Well not just that Joy, there also…pregnant" she said slowly.

What the…? Fabian! My Fabian? Getting another girl pregnant? In HIGHSCHOOL!

"What? Patricia is this some cruel and unhumorus joke?" I truly hoped it was

"No Joy! I swear! They are really expecting a baby. That's probably why she was wearing that big sweatshirt today" she said, and she was wearing a pretty baggy sweatshirt.

"Ugh! That's horrible! Fabian can't take care of a child! He can barely take care of himself" I say…I just want a discussion at this point.

"Yeah not to mention that Nina is in America and there a sea apart…wonder how that'll work" she says "well odds are they'll live here, cause Nina only has her gran in America, and Fabian has tons of family here, so it would be much easier to have her stay then have him move"

"Yeah, your completely right" I say a little devious "Patricia, I'm at the front of school now I got to go, see you in class tomorrow"

"Kay bye" she hung up and my mind unraveled a brand new plan.

I wouldn't mind being step-mommy Joy now would I?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I am so SORRY! For the incredibly long wait! Will you ever forgive me? I hope so!(:

So yes, I am on a new regular updating basis at the moment! Yay!

I'm sorry it's just that I had finals, guy problems, friend problems, and just oo much for me to handle! And then if I wrote this chapter then, it would be super sad!

Now you want happy Fabina don't you? Yes you do!(:

Yay! Good! So review and give me some ideas so I can update faster and have no severe writers block! Whoopee!(:  
so yay again for an update!

And who has heard FRIDAY by Rebecca Black? FUNNIEST SONG EVER!(:

HILARIOUS! Like on Wednesday or something we sing "Wednesday! Wednesday! Gotta get down on Wednesday!"

Hahahahaha! That song is so funny! You know she's 13 and in 8th grade! Oh yeah she's Arab like me!(: hahaha but I'm Catholic not Muslim…so yeah hahaha

But I don't know if she's Muslim. But I think she's half Arab cause Black isn't an Arabic last name…

Well anywhoser! REVIEW!(:

Love & Rockets,

Rockets Love


	11. Eleventh Breathe

**Nina Martin's Point of View**

Fabian and I were up at 4 in the morning. This way we could get a 35 minute drive to London, where we take another 10 minute cab ride to the bus station and catch our bus with 15 minutes to spare.

We sat on the bus with my head on his shoulder which caught a very unhappy glance from a somewhat elderly woman a few seats in front of us.

The reason the bus took off at 5:00am was because it was a pick-up bus, it went to Bath to pick up overnight tourist and take them back to London, and with an 3 hour drive, we wouldn't be there until 8:00am.

Fabian had the aisle seat and I had the window, but with my head laying on him, Fabian still got a view from the bus window. His fingers entwined themselves into my hair as stared out into the window. I wonder what he was thinking about.

Maybe about the baby..? Maybe about Joys return..? Maybe about us..?

I felt awkward in the silence, but soon enough the bus was half way filled, considering not many people want to go to Bath, England at 5:00am.

The tour-announcer said in her heavy British accent "alright ladies and gentlemen, we are off to Bath! But a reminder of bus rules! One, no loud or obscene disturbances that could distract our driver, Two no hot or strong scented foods or beverages inside the bus, and Three keep all appendages inside the bus at all times! Thank you so much for choosing Lady London's Touring, enjoy your tour!"

Technically the only bus that made it to Bath were mainly tour buses so it was this or one really long taxi ride.

But soon I slowly fell asleep on my love's shoulder as the bus road out of London and into the small, yet famous town of Bath.

**Fabian Rutter's Point of View**

Nina fell asleep on me, I didn't mind really. I just starred at her, you could tell she was pregnant if you tried to see it. But then again she was only 3 months. She had yet to see a doctor, which I don't know why really…maybe the following weekend? I'm going to have to plan the appointment without her, because I can guarantee she doesn't want to see one.

Maybe it's because she doesn't want to be judged. But I have no idea really.

Soon she stirs herself awake by the time we are half way to bath.

"What time is it?" she asks groggily

"Um…" I check my wrist-watch "a little past 6:30am"

"Ugh, it's too early to be up" she says as we both quietly chuckle.

"So…what do you want to do to kill time?" I ask my beautiful girlfriend.

"Um I don't know…" she says thinking "how about baby names?"

"Okay" I say as we spend the rest of our time in the bus with names.

So far we picked: Luke, Annie, Hope, and Frankie. We weren't 100% sure, but it was a start.

Soon we arrived in Bath. It seemed too soon, much too soon. I didn't want to see the disappointment in their faces, and I especially didn't want the first time Nina met my parents was to be a anger and disappointment filled meeting. This was too much.

I needed to stall.

**Author's Note:** Short? Yes. But a VERY important update! Don't worry it was short for a reason, plus I don't have school Friday so expect an update then! Enjoy! And Review guys!

What did you think of the baby names? Good? Bad? TELL ME! Hahaha(:

So review some ideas guys! I want some more inspiration! And that totally prevents writers block guys! Hahaha(:

So I would even take a ONE WORD reviews…I just love them! But their not required… so yeah…expect an update Friday! Woohoo!(:


	12. Final Breathe

I am sorry my dedicate readers!

But my laptop broke and cannot update! But I am here to inform you of something more that my technological difficulties.

I have decided to **discontinue** this story.

If you wish to get the right and continue it, please message me or review this "chapter".

Within **one week** of this "chapter" the story will be deleted, and if it the rights have been transfered, I shall "update" you with a new "chapter" telling you the new author.

Thank you for all your support! Each and every one of you!

I just have decided I have too much to work on, but with summer coming up, I may re-continue or re-start these if I choose to. But I have decided to begin original stories, besides the few I have posted (and abandoned) on Fiction Press.

If you would like to read my new story, message me or review this "chapter" and tell me so.

My story is about a Jewish boy in a prejudice Christian area falling in love with a Christian girl and facing the judgement and harassment it come with. It is more of an anti-prejudice story than romance, but obviously there is some in there.

Well I hope some one gets the rights and Keep in touch!

This story will be deleted **June 13, 2011.**

Your Former Author,

Rockets Love


	13. One More Breathe

Hi Guys! Yes, once again it is your soon to be former author. Just two things.

On _Love & Skateboards _ONE person wanted so they get it! Congrats **Rated L for Loser**

Now onto _Breathe _alot of you reviewed saying you want it, and one messaged. But I have decided that I need you all to write a SHORT chapter of the story, and basically if you skip the next chapter just do a fill in if you'd like.

Now here are some boosts to help you!

PLEASE:

-MESSAGE ME not review (will not count if a review)

-no OC's

-no Nina singing (if anyone sings, just Fabian please- i only makes sense since they mentioned it into the show)

-no killing any characters except any one who was in the society! (except Mr. Winkler he stays!)

-Mandatory pairings: Fabina and Jason/Patricia

-baby MUST be a boy

and NOT longer than 1,00 - 2,000 words i have no time to read anything longer

THATS all!

* * *

Must be in by Monday (June 13, 2011) at 4:30 pm Pacific time!

Kay get to it!

You former author,

Rockets Love


	14. I'M BACK!

I'M BACK!

AND GUESS WHAT?

no one won the contest!

Cause the new House of Anubis promo inspired me to restart the story!

I will post a new chapter when the new story is published and it will be BEFORE the season starts!

Sorry for the wait! I've just been very, very bust lately!

Hope you'll forgive me!

I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do! :D

But anyways I'm working on the new one now, and if you have ANY suggestions or questions just review! Thanks guys! :D

Love & Rockets,

Rockets Love


	15. Should I Keep Breathing?

**__**I know it's been forever since I've been aboard the HoA ship...but would anyone notice if I jumped back on and continued this story (Breathe) and oh I don't know started writing some other things? Would I get as many reviews? Please help(: cause I want to know should I continue Breathe or just start over? And would I get reviews? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR TIME! 

Love & Rockets,

Rockets Love


End file.
